


Was the independence worth it?

by RoosterTeethTrash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosterTeethTrash/pseuds/RoosterTeethTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America gained independence from England. Here's why he did and why England cared so much...<br/>The war people see are the two sides of the matter - no wars happened but it was a great metaphor for how they both felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was the independence worth it?

_"Still breast feeding off of England, huh?"_

_"Hero's don't depend on others, America"_

America got this a lot, it pissed him off. He wanted to show them that he wasn't a pushover, but he still wanted to be tied with England. 

"England, I've had enough." He said surely, but he himself knew it was all lies- he liked how things were but people are pushing his limits and he'll do anything for them to shut up. "A-America what do you mean?" The Englishman responded, eyebrows furrowed 

"I can't do this- I want to be independent." That statement shook England's core. America? Independent? But--He knew America was ready but the sudden outburst shocked him. "A-Are you sure? I understand but are you sure you're r-" 

"Yes, stop treating me like a child, England!" He yelled, thank God they were alone in the office. England tried to speak but couldn't, he just nodded "Well then," his voice horse , he cleared his throat "I have no choice but to agree. Papers are expected on Monday, goodbye Amer- United." He turned and left.

Ouch. Already with United States thing huh? That stung America. He didn't want to be independent but he couldn't help how the others treated him- he couldn't take it. England would understand. Right? 

\---

England swallowed the pint he had in a minute , he left after one drink, he didn't want to get emotional at a pub. How cliche. He went home instead, not caring to leave until the next day to meet up with France.

They both thought them being united this way was how they were so close or had the same feelings or the reason they were so affectionate even if it seemed not so to others around them. They never thought about what it really was. Love. They denied it to themselves and others who asked and they used the same card "We're just united. That's all!"  

\---

The morning after England didn't feel better, if anything he felt worse.

As he met up with France they talked about what they needed to and then he had to ask "So how is ze baby America?" he chuckled, it was a joke and normally England would joke a bit too, saying America was a freeloader, but this time he just took a gulp of his alcoholic drink "He's okay, being independent and all"

"What- America? Independent?" France was shocked "That must be liues. " It felt like a war with himself and America even though he didn't try to stop America. If he did it would end in blood- weather his or America was unknown and he'd like to keep it that way. See the only way you can become independent is either paperwork and agreements or war, bloodshed and death. If you kill them, you get their land and no-one needs to be independent. England couldn't hurt America in a thousand years, let alone kill him and, so took the safe option. 

England nodded "It is. I'd rather he become independent than dead." he stated "And I'd rather be dead than hurt him, you know this, France."

"Wh-What about how close you are- wont that change... You will still share a room during confrence meet ups right?" France didn't like change and this was huge

"Yes, yes. I just-" he sighed "I just won't be who he turns to, who he needs and who he looks up to. He's the hero and I need to... let go." England teared up. No one has ever - ever- seen him cry and France wasn't happy that America's actions tore down the strongest man he knew. Even Germany has cried more than England. England was now a sobbing mess and soon fell asleep in France's bed. 

\---

Everything was signed and offical- America was now Untied States of America- tied to no one. He should feel good but he feels empty as England goes off after and resides wherever he's been all weekend. 

\---

France caught America after everyone left "You idiotic bafoon!" he yelled when he knew no one would hear 

"What did I do no-"

"England." He said simply 

"What about him?" America chuckled. He was silent as France loomed over the sitting man 

"Tell me: Have you ever seen him cry? Sobbing until he passed out?" His accent voiced with venom 

"No! Can he even cry I think he can't personal-" He was yet again cut off

"Then why on Saturday did I have to nurse him because on Friday he cried so much he got dehydrated?" America tried to speak "Shut it, States!" Seriously this hurt- Not as much as England's comment though,England looked torn, bright green eyes dulled as independence was said."He cried because you resented him- you said that! To the man who made you the way you are." America shuffled in his seat. It was true. He said 'I wish you weren't there! Not like you did much.' which was all lies. England did all he could and now America knew he fucked up...

\---

England went back to his place. Knocks were heard but he ignored them until a voice called "England? England? I know you're here!"

_America_   

England got up, bags under his eyes, his bright green eyes looked hazel now. To America it was shocking but strangely familiar. "Oh England..." he said going to comfort the latter but the Brit took a step back "America." 

"I'm sorry I made you feel like this but I just-" Why was everyone butting in today 

"Wanted to be independent- I know." he said dryly "I'm fine. I'm used to it anyway." Not that many people came independent from England but that means- "I-I've made you cry before?" America sounded broken. England sighed "Honestly? Yes" he said , little to no emotion shown. "You were younger and you said you wished I wasn't there- you were young do I dismissed it but later on you left saying the same words and yes- I cried. I had to leave and how you gave me the cold shoulder hurt me. I came back soon but it took a while for you to forgive me." America didn't know he was such an ass. 

"Where were you- I tried to find you- to explain." He said 

"I was with France. I always see him on Friday's" America's heart tightened- England and France hated each other, didn't they? England used to hang out with him, though. Shit... he was jealous. This was the moment America knew that being united with England wasn't what made him feel this way. He was in love with England. 

"Oh." he turned to face away 

"Yes you've made me cry before but not all were bad..." He said retracting to their previous conversation.

"Huh?" America looked up at the man who's green eyes started to feel warmer again 

"You said you loved me- I cried from happiness" He smiled "You said you wanted to be like me and I said 'No you don't' but you replied with 'Why wouldn't I want to be a cool hero?' and I cried from joy." He sighed contently at the memories "America you have made me cry but to many times you've made me smile. "Because America..." He paused. "I'm in love with you and being united with you or not doesn't change the fact- I was just scared I'd lose you" He admitted. He expected curses or a shocked face but what England got was better- A kiss on the lips. Soft warm lips against his own, lips curving into a small smile as did his. "I'm in love with you too. You will never lose me." America smiled, hands cupping the older country's face gently before kissing him again.

 


End file.
